


был пацан и нет пацана

by Krezh12



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: A lot of russian slang yeah boiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, M/M, Post-Canon, RST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12
Summary: Из-за того, что сказал тогда Боб, все в жизни Раз-Два теперь шло по какой-то пизде — и, ну, не какой-то такой сексапильной типа, с прикольной интимной стрижкой, как у цыпочек вроде Стеллы (при всем уважении к дамам, Раз-Два не стал бы о таком всем рассказывать, если б не крайний случай). Боб сказал это и отошёл. Как будто не было ничего. Как будто это не он сказал, что уже минимум пять лет сохнет по нему до усрачки. Как будто они не танцевали в баре медляк под сальсу, пока в это время латиносы вокруг них танцевали под сальсу сальсу, и как будто это не их с Бобом в это время ждали самые сочные девочки, которых он с таким трудом всеми правдами и неправдами выменял у русских, и весь мир ждал, остановился и ждал, пока танец закончится.
Relationships: Handsome Bob & One Two (RocknRolla), Handsome Bob/One Two (RocknRolla)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	был пацан и нет пацана

Из-за того, что сказал тогда Боб, все в жизни раз-два теперь шло по какой-то пизде — и, ну, не какой-то такой сексапильной типа, с прикольной интимной стрижкой, как у цыпочек вроде Стеллы, а реальной такой, обычной пизде (при всем уважении к дамам, Раз-Два не стал бы о таком всем рассказывать, если б не крайний случай, а сейчас как раз он и был).

У Красавчика Боба крайний случай теперь наступал раз в три месяца, у всех у них теперь наступал. У них с пацанами не было принято говорить «последний», и поэтому они всегда называли крайним днем тот день, после которого кого-то из них обычно забирали, ну, на отсидку — тот день, вроде того, после которого в жизни Раз-Два из-за Боба всё и пошло по пизде.

После того, как Ленни покинул их всех и наконец-то сдох в ловушке из своих любимых долбанных раков, всем стало легче дышать, это как пить дать, стало, и всем пацанам, и Арчи, и сыну-не сыну Ленни, хотя тот тоже хорош, тот еще отморозок, если честно, но одновременно с этим всплыло много каких-то делишек, которые Ленни не мог уладить, хотя делал вид, что у него охеренно какой большой хер и какой он охеренно здесь большой босс. Раз-Два не знает, как Арчи хватило терпения не задушить его раньше, потому что, на самом деле, Ленни был не большой-большой босс, каким он себя представлял, а большой-большой мудила, и вот это уж точно. После его кончины вскрылось много секретов — не считая того, что они все узнали, почему их тогда посадили, Арчи узнал, куда делся его младший брат (нормально они так все подохренели тогда, потому что ладно Арчи, но два Арчи на весь Лондон — не многовато ли адеквата выходит, если по-честноку?); Раз-Два узнал, куда девались всего его отмытые деньги, Виктор узнал, откуда у Стеллы была их картина, муж Стеллы узнал, что будет, если он кому-то расскажет, откуда у Стеллы появилась картина и куда девались отмытые деньги.

Один Томми ничего не узнал, потому что он и так всегда знал больше их всех вместе взятых, хоть и был наркоманом. Жалко, даже, что Раз-Два не нарик, глядишь, и узнал бы что-то про Красавчика Боба как-то пораньше, точнее не про него, а про то, что он, ну, немного гей — или не немного, и это всё равно как-то касается его самого, как так вышло вообще? — хотя пацаны все всё знали оказывается, и давно, и Мямля знал, и Фред, и все остальные, хотя и не торчали на постоянке, как Томми, а всё равно знали как-то.

Мямля был вообще ровный мужик, с расстановками такой, с ним можно было поговорить на разные темы, какие тревожат, какие нет, и на дело уговорить, если не дно, а ништяковое такое, и была такая у него классная чуйка, он всегда мог точно сказать, выгорит работёнка или нет — только его радар как-то стал барахлить, как в последнем их деле с Ленни, хотя, конечно, в конце — в самом, самом, самом, самом — конце всё же нормально прошло, да? Мямля был нормальным во всех отношениях, это точно, он нравился Раз-Два, но с ним бы он муток никаких не завел (а с Бобом бы завел, получается? че так быстро, Раз-Два? — спросил его внутренний голос, но обычно он включался только когда самый треш уже начинал с ним происходить. Например, когда над ним скакал в фуражке и труханах тот неубиваемый русский два, пока неубиваемый русский один точил свой клинок (слава Богу, не тот, что посередине ног) и врубал музон или пил водку, или чем там он ещё занимался, когда Арчи пришёл и прикрыл эту святопляску? Вот тогда этот пизденыш молчал — почему, спрашивается, раз такой умный?).

И вот тут срабатывал какой-то счетчик, который возвращал жизнь Раз-Два к началу — у него всегда находился какой-то счетчик, который всегда возвращал всё к началу — после того, как Ленни сдох в своей ловушке из раков и парочка его тёмных делишек всплыла на поверхность, кстати, как и сам Ленни, «крайний день» наступил практически у всех, потому что перед тем, как нормально так обосраться, Ленни навёл на них кучу дерьма — прямо как в тот раз.

Ну, Джонни они все сразу отправили на лечение — пацан-то не виноват, что у его бати кукушка слетела еще лет тридцать назад — а вот сами остались разгребать приветы от старых друзей. Приветы от Ленни стабильно приходили им раз в три месяца, последние полгода они с пацанами жили в режиме ожидания новых подстав. Ленни хорошо постарался и покидал на них своих леваков, отборные такие куски заваленных дел, отдающих наёбом — Арчи помогал, конечно, справиться со всем этим, все в одной лодке сидели, как-никак, но и они сами с пацанами были не лохи какие-то. На крайний случай всегда можно было обратиться к Танку, и тот бы тоже пособил вырулить всё нормально. Нет, никто из них трусом не был, за дело можно и отсидеть, но если не за дело, а по подставе…

Бобби всегда подходил неожиданно (не всегда приятно) и всегда врезался в поток мыслей Раз-Два не в тему, на полном ходу:

— Братишка, — начал Красавчик, и Раз-Два не поворачиваясь сильнее ссутулил плечи. Господи, глаза бы его на него не смотрели.

Когда его глаза не смотрели на Боба — вот как сейчас — они всегда смотрели на Мямлю или на большие, реально большие проблемы. Мямля ухмылялся, как будто знал что-то, но пошёл он в жопу (— Мямля, пошёл ты в жопу, — всё ещё не поворачиваясь к Бобу, крикнул Раз-Два и всё-таки прикрыл глаза).

Когда он прикрывал глаза, всё становилось хуже. Всегда. После того случая в голове стали крутиться картинки — ненормальные картинки, раньше таких не было. Сначала был запах Боба, привычный, знакомый, обычный — потом его рука. Всё дело ещё было в танцах, вот когда вся проблема из большой превратилась в нереально какую огромную, и это ещё мягко сказано. Во время танцев не было ничего такого, но Боб норовил прижаться к нему покрепче и ухватить кусок. Его пальцы были теплые и врастопырку лежали то у Раз-Два на груди, то на боку, то пониже. _Совсем_ пониже Раз-Два сразу их оттащил, он же не по парням как бы, ну, если кто не знал ещё.

С Бобом было охуенно тепло. Просто тепло. Хотя там, где лежала его рука, начинался ебучий пожар. Нет, сначала лёд, потом как ожёг — от стыда и оттого, что это был его кореш, и он знал его, как облупленного, блять, да Раз-Два жопу пацанам в притоне показывал, и Красавчик Боб её видел. Они все видели, но Боб _смотрел_ , а в этом есть разница. Теперь Раз-Два _тоже_ смотрел. Не на задницу Боба, он же не гей всё-таки, а вообще на всё — как кто ходит, как говорит, но всегда, всегда его взгляд сам собой упирался в Боба. Вот как сейчас.

— Остынь, гангстер, — ухмыльнулся Боб, когда Раз-Два разлепил глаза и уперся взглядом в Боба. В нос Боба. Прямо около своего. И попытался сделать… хоть что-нибудь. Боб дышал прямо на него — или просто дышал, но всё равно стало тепло. Жарко. Опять. — Тебе птичка от Арчи пропела, что завтра всё будет на мази. Он сказал, что осталось дёрнуть за последнюю ниточку, чтобы клубок распался.

Боб сказал это и отошёл. Как будто не было ничего. Как будто это не он сказал, что уже минимум пять лет сохнет по нему до усрачки. Как будто они не танцевали в баре медляк под сальсу, пока в это время латиносы вокруг них танцевали под сальсу сальсу, и как будто это не их с Бобом в это время ждали самые сочные девочки, которых он с таким трудом всеми правдами и неправдами выменял у русских, и весь мир ждал, остановился и ждал, пока танец закончится.

И вот тут Раз-Два понял, что Боб никогда не разговаривал напрямую с Арчи, а Арчи никогда не был информатором Боба. Значит, Боб пересекался с мужем бухгалтерши русского олигарха. А тот точно был голубой. Самый голубой из всех говномесов. Думать о нём было противно (а о Бобе, значит, нет, получается?), он сам был какой-то дебильный, Раз-Два видел его на вечеринке у Стеллы мельком, пока тот сидел и строил из себя типа мачо, но обламывался и оставался похож на злоебучего дурака. Он сам слышал, как Боб звонил этому неудачнику, понизив голос, а потом повысив, в нужный момент звуча то как альфа-самец, то как девчонка, которая сидит на заднем сидении и хочет, чтобы её побыстрее обработали, и делал это как профессионал.

Раз-Два так и сказал всем об этом, Мямле было смешно — Раз-Два сказал, что у Бобби слишком хорошо это получается, Бобби сказал « _можно с тобой в кровать_?», Раз-Два ответил, что тот когда-нибудь нарвётся и он его в итоге отшлепает, Мямле снова стало смешно, Раз-Два ударил Боба по лбу, и стало смешно Бобу. Он смеялся легко и мягко, подставившись под пальцы, как под награду, и выглядел охуительно красивым и дерзким, так, что Раз-Два совсем не было странно или как-то не по себе, или… твою мать.

— Боб! — гаркнул он, наконец обернувшись, так, чтобы всем стало понятно, что с ним этот номер не пройдёт. Не пройдёт сначала сказать ему… _это_ , а потом зажиматься с каким-то парнем, даже если тот был главным юристом, лучшим юристом в Британии — да хоть на всём свете, Раз-Два это было как-то до лампочки. — Пойдём-ка отскочем побормотать, дружище.

— Чего я там не видел, — крикнул Боб, нехотя отлипая от бильярдного стола и стреляя взглядом в Мямлю. Раз-Два что-то упускал. — Думаешь можешь так просто затащить меня куда тебе вздумается?

— Черт бы тебя побрал, Боб! — выругался Раз-Два, сам подойдя к нему. Хотел он того или нет, танец всё равно продолжался. Один шаг вперёд, два назад. Пацаны в тот раз были в шоке, когда он начал материться, потому что Боба не забрали в тюрьму — и тогда тот точно так же подошёл к нему со спины ради тупого прикола. Угадай, кто. Только вот теперь уже Раз-Два сам к нему подошёл. Танец стопудов продолжался, в том баре Боб прижался к его груди, как в последний раз, без истерик, слишком спокойно. Не давил, просто кайфовал и молчал, пока у самого Раз-Два натурально крыша от всего ехала. — Я так не думаю, Боб, — продолжил он, уже тихо. Мямля одобрительно хмыкнул. — Пойдём со мной. Не заставляй просить.

— Заставить тебя просить? Может быть, в другой раз, малышка, — подмигнул Боб, давая ребятам понять, что всё это шутка и невзаправду. Фред заржал и выложил на стол короля. Кто-то хлопнул красавчика по плечу, вернув зажигалку, которая уже давно пошла по рукам. Раз-Два смотрел на него, не отрываясь, и гадал, отвалится этот фасад или нет. Боб вдруг стал на секунду грустным, потом обычным — Раз-Два не успел его прочитать — а потом боднул его в плечо и поплёлся к чёрному выходу. Раз-Два пошёл за ним.

— Я всё хотел сказать... — начал Раз-Два, почесав затылок. — Сделать...

Было темно. Раз-Два всё тянул и тянул, и Боб сложил на груди руки и не выдержал:

— Есть что сказать, говори.

Раз-Два подошёл, от Боба несло чем-то. Однажды Боб спросил у него: Раз-Два, а разве тебе не насрать? Ему было не насрать. И в этом-то весь прикол. Раз-Два потоптался минуту, сглотнул, нагнул голову и поцеловал.

Вот и поговорили.

Боб обмяк на секунду — а потом опять стал обычным и спросил.

— Всё? Теперь можно идти?

— В машину, Бобски, — сказал Раз-Два севшим голосом. И Боб не стал спорить. Слава Богу. 

В машине Раз-Два мог ещё разочек позагоняться, прикинуть все за и против и положить Бобу ладонь на коленку. Всё сходится. Тепло никуда не пропало. 

— Какой ты оказывается… — Боб сверкнул глазами, они у него стали какими-то слишком тёмными, слишком блестели, как дырка с мазутом, в которую было реально опасно вляпаться, и опустил на секунду взгляд, из-за чего Раз-Два тоже его опустил, и из-за этого напоролся взглядом прямо на губы Боба. Дальше стало уже тяжело вывозить — и до этого нелегко было, а теперь прям вообще жопа какая-то, такая полная, мягкая, розовая… блять. — У меня, — добавил Боб, тот самый кайфный на районе трахальщик Боб, и из-за того, что из-за своих загонов Раз-Два как-то вылетел из реальности, он оказался не готов к тому, что Боб выглядел как-то… открыто. Слишком открыто. Как будто он сам не знал, можно ему так говорить или нет. Как будто для него в новинку говорить кому-то такому, как Раз-Два, «мой». Хотя по факту так оно и было, вообще-то. Это успокаивало.

— Какой такой? — спросил Раз-Два, снова как-то вывалившись из машины на полном ходу. На машине, которая никуда не ехала последние минут двадцать уж точно. Если бы после этого Боб добавил «красивый», Раз-Два зарулил бы в канаву и сдох бы на месте — гейские комплименты посреди гейской сцены — это точно не то, к чему его жизнь подготовила.

— Требовательный, — немного помолчав, сказал Боб, и это вот уж точно было ещё хуже, чем комплимент, потому что — а это вообще был комплимент? — после него ничего нельзя было списать на гормоны или какую-то междусобойную пацанскую поеботу, потому что Боб слишком серьезно сказал это, и лицо у него было, как у человека, который долго не мог позволить себе заказать комплекс-обед в забегаловке и всегда поэтому тащил из него что-то одно, а сейчас, типа, выиграл абонемент на месячное бесплатное питание, хотя уже научился готовить сам.

Раз-Два понял, что сидит весь красный с тех самых пор, как отсосался от губ Боба, потому что у него шея горела и корка на губах стала подсыхать — со слюной Боба, вообще-то, корка. Блин, жопа какая-то.

— Блин, Бобби, жопа какая-то, — подтвердил Раз-Два вслух, потерев ладонью лицо, а потом ещё, и ещё, и Бобби начал громко смеяться в машине. Это было круто тем, что не походило на их первый раз в машине — но они в первый раз и не целовались, для Раз-Два между первым и вторым разом вообще тыща лет прошло — потому что своим смехом Боб разрушил эту могильную атмосферу, и у Раз-Два на душе сразу как-то отпустило — если они смеются и им нормально, значит остальное тоже нормально, значит? Полное нормалёк типа?

— Ты всё равно не понял, Раз-Два. Спасибо за вечер, — усмехнулся Боб напоследок, собравшись выходить. Нет, Раз-Два не догнал как-то, это вот так теперь эти вещи делаются?

— Подожди, — успел сказать он раньше, чем придумал план. — Тебе… не понравилось? Как я целуюсь? — все знаки были на то, что пока что всё было ровно. Боб смеялся, Раз-Два смеялся (еще минуту назад), они как будто снова основали старый клуб лучших друзей, всё как раньше, если не считать, что Раз-Два никак не мог успокоиться со времен медляка. И ещё то, что у них обоих привстал. Вот же жопа, а.

— Ты нормально целуешься, — успокоил его Боб. Всё-таки Мямля был реально прав. Боб был без базара хороший пацан. Вот во всём. — Хорошо. Ты целуешься… как будто дерёшься, — сказал Боб, облизнув губы, подбирая слова. Раз-Два отследил это движение и на секунду подвис. Потом заставил себя смотреть ему в глаза.

— А как надо? Как ты целуешься, Боб?

Раз-Два видел, как Боб целовался, про него не зря ходили всякие байки — девчонки всегда были от красавчика Боба без ума. Ну конечно. Он же _Красавчик_ Боб. Но видимо Раз-Два надавил хоть раз куда следует, потому что после вопроса взгляд Боба стал ну совсем безумным, не осталось и следа от прежнего Боба, которому нужно было прятаться или делать так, чтобы никто ничего не понял, и Раз-Два придавило говнявым чувством вины: Боб был его корешом и для него же и старался. Оберегал, чтобы у Раз-Два жопа не пригорела, когда он бы всё узнал — но он ведь в итоге узнал, и она пригорела. Но ему понравилось.

Боб показал, как. Боб протащил его за шкирняк через коробку передач и раскрытым ртом провёл по подбородку, не притронувшись к губам. Раз-Два ошпарило так, как никогда в жизни. Если Боб целовался, как он, то он играл очень грязно, его драка была без правил. Отстранившись, Боб сверкнул глазами последнего забулдыги и пальцами по-хозяйски задрал его подбородок вверх и в сторону, цапнув пальцами по коже на плече, куда смог дотянуться, не порвав рубашку, но на неё было насрать. Раз-Два-то уж точно — _вот, как ты целовался, братан_.

Раз-Два поплыл. Боб задержал дыхание для того, чтобы его укусить — и Раз-Два приготовился кончить прямо в штаны, реально, как последний шпаненок.

Но укуса не было. Боб подождал еще, прям чуток, прижался, где била вена, и поцеловал его в шею. Поцеловал. Не укусил, не лизнул, не поставил засос, а поцеловал. Было сладко-сладко, и от неожиданности Раз-Два вдруг всё понял.

Чувство вины не то что придавило — удавило, вот точное слово. Пока Раз-Два ходил вокруг да около и сомневался, Боб любил. Всё.

И не первый год.

— Бляха, Бобски, родной, я реально не понял, — Раз-Два зажмурился и начал частить, оттащив Боба сюда, наверх, и сам прижался ему головой у шеи. Вот почему Боб выбрал танцы. Не отсос, как подумал Мямля, не дрочку, не секс, ничего из этого, хотя его закрывали на нары, была гулянка и право последнего любого желания, он мог сказать, попросить что угодно, но он не стал — просто танец, по классике, всё красиво и добровольно. Блять, Раз-Два конченый какой-то, раз не понял, _что_ имел в виду Боб раньше. — Я такой дурак, Бобски, — начал смеяться Раз-Два, всё ещё не открыв глаз, и стал тыкаться губами везде, где мог дотянуться — Бобу в бровь, в висок, в скулу, в макушку, и противно не было, было спокойно, просто опупительно, в какой-то момент Боб словил его и прижал к себе ещё раз, успокаивая, как медведь.

— Поехали ко мне, Бобби.

— И что мы будем там делать? Скакать друг на друге, как кролики? — спросил Боб, скосив губы, как он умел, из-за чего по нему все и тащились. Улыбка была последним шансом свести всё в шутку, но Раз-Два всё понял. Этим его уже было не провести.

— Будем спать. Для начала. И поужинаем. А утром — как ты захочешь.

— Свидание? — цокнул Боб, пряча улыбку. Уже другую, как когда Раз-Два задел его пальцами.

— Ещё какое, — заверил его Раз-Два.

И всё было правильно. 

Если бы счётчик снова сработал и вернул всё к началу, где Раз-Два спрашивал про самый, самый, самый конец — да, в конце всё прошло лучше некуда.

Без базара.


End file.
